gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lambent Kryll
What? *"They are no longer hurt by UV Turrets but are still damaged by Sunlight (so basically only Natrual light will hurt them)" That makes no sense, UV is in sunlight.--Jack Black 12:05, 7 June 2009 (UTC) A UV is a source of Natrual Light? How? Remember Kids, Wretches hurt but Tikers burn like theres no tommoro :UV light is found in sunlight and is emitted by electric arcs and specialized lights such as black lights. As an ionizing radiation it can cause chemical reactions, and causes many substances to glow or fluoresce. Most people are aware of the effects of UV through the painful condition of sunburn, but the UV spectrum has many other effects, both beneficial and damaging, on human health.--Jack Black 19:39, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::UV Light, is given of my the sun, though the OZone layer usually filters most of that. ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 16:37, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::::UV light, is given of '''my' sun, though the Ozone Layer usually filters it .That doesn't make sense, can you explain it? Remember Kids, Wretches hurt but Tikers burn like theres no tommoro :::::He most likely made a mistake while typing. Drunk Irish Bastard :P.--Jack Black 19:41, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe, :) Remember Kids, Wretches hurt but Tikers burn like theres no tommoro Basically he means think of a new way/reason they can be immune to the Light Turrets. Perhaps they are sensitive to heat? :That is not the point. UV is in sunlight and saying natural light can still hurt them it makes no point. What is natural light?--Jack Black 13:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) AND WHAT I'M SAYING is that maybe the kryll have different weaknesses when exposed to imulsion. MAYBE they become immune to UV rays. This then would make sense with his natural light weakness. Is it really so hard to understand?. --Liberator MK II 05:50, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :So I'm guessing you didn't click the >>>>>>>> link? <<<<<<<<<< Now is that so hard to understand?--Jack Black 16:38, 9 June 2009 (UTC) No no no no no no no no no no no no no no...... I'm saying scrap THE WHOLE WEAKNESS TO UV RAYS. OK. DO YOU GET THAT. IS THAT SO HARD? SCRAP IT COMPLETELY. Then you think of some reason, SEPARATE FROM THE PREVIOUS UN-LAMBENT KRYLL'S WEAKNESS TO UV RAYS, that involves being vulnerable to natural light, BUT immune to the light from a UV turret. Is that clear Jack? Seriously... Ummm, it's the same UV light in the turret as from the sun. ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 08:39, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Dude come on.........please..... What I am saying and have been trying to say is that MAYBE these kryll have no weakness to UV rays...why does no one get this?...... Fine, but say they are weak against bullets, fine? ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 09:06, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Wow, I'v missed a lot. Seriously, they are not weakened by Sunlight anymore, but they will be hurt by the UV turret which is Artificial light since it comes from the vehicle, it doesn't realy look like it's got Solar Panels does it? Remember Kids, Wretches hurt but Tikers burn like theres no tommoro All UV light is the same. Doesn't matter if it's From the sun, A light bulb, or my arse, it's all the same. ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 14:08, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Well, they don't get hurt by light which is used by Humans like while there parents did. The Point is, they will not ever get hurt by a light from the UV turret, it is not natrual light it is not light which somehow comes out of your arse, its not a light bulb's light, they do not get hurt by anything other than the sun. Is that so ahrd to understand? Remember Kids, Wretches hurt but Tikers burn like theres no tommoro 'Cause the Sun's UV light, is the same UV light as that from a bulb. ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 20:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) *Facepalm.--Jack Black 19:47, 17 June 2009 (UTC)